


Aquaphobia

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aquaphobia, M/M, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: When the group go swimming, a joke goes wrong and everyone finds out something new about Magnus.





	Aquaphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonfurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfurr/gifts).



> This is my first prompted story so here’s what I’m working off of ‘Can you do one where Alec and Magnus go swimming and no one knows about Magnus' aquaphobia, so maybe Jace or Simon tackles him into the water or something and he has a panic attack, so alec carries him out and calms him down?’

When the group stepped through the portal at the beach Jace and Simon immediately raced to the water.

Izzy and Clary both staring at their idiot boyfriends, Magnus walks off to set up their bags and towels almost avoiding the water. 

Alec joins his Parabati in the water in his attempt to hold the vampire under water all were laughing.

“Magnus you should join us!” Simon yelled from the water.

“Sure, one second.” Magnus said hesitantly, Meanwhile Simon and an Jace started planning their ambush when Magnus got in the water just deep enough they were going to pin him, to see how long he could hold his breath Alec told them they were stupid but didn’t tell them no. 

Magnus was skilled in everything he surely could hold his breath.

Magnus swam over to the other males, when Jace swam off slowly. He came up behind him and jumped up pushed Magnus under.

Immediately Magnus started failing under the water, but is making no attempt to swim up.

Jace started panicking “Can he swim?!” Before he can react Alec dives under the water.

He swimming down and sees Magnus failing he pulls him up and out of the water. He notices Magnus’ hands are sparking up with red magic. 

They were back on the beach and Magnus was sobbing. Hands still sparking, Clary spoke “I can portal you back to the loft if you’d like.”

Alec accepted and carried Magnus home bridal style.

~~~~

“Kaulah alasan dia melakukan ini, kau keji!” The man shouted startling the young warlock from his trance.

Mama was dead it was him fault.

“ayah saya minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!” He responded quickly crying in terror.

“Kamu iblis kamu layak mati!” He grabbed the small boy by the back of his neck and drag him to the lake next to their home.

He shoved the boy completely under as the child’s hand grabbed his arm in a tight hold, the child was fighting for air but he couldn’t stop a man twice his size.

Magic sparked from his hands bright red like hell fire, he let the boy go who resurfaced gasping for air. When the man came at him again, he allowed his golden eyes to show and burnt the man. His step-father, cementing the memory of killing his step father.

~~~~

He was sobbing he felt arms of a bigger man around him, he didn’t want to go back under the water.

He started to struggle against the man, he wouldn’t calm down no matter how my he told him to.

~~~~

Magnus was trying to get out of Alec’s arms he was sobbing, it hurt Alec to watch this happen and not know how to help.

“Magnus, listen to me. You’re safe okay?”

“Biarkan aku pergi! Saya tidak bermaksud menyebabkan ayah ini!” Magnus said between sobs it was Idonesian so Alec didn’t understand.

Taking out his stele he activated his language rune and was terrified when he start to hear Magnus pleading for his life, begging his father not hurt him.

This was something about his step-father, already bad he started to speak.

“Magnus I’m not him okay? You’re safe. What happened wasn’t your fault!” He tried to calm his warlock, it still hurt him how all three parental figures he’s had never protected him.

His Mother apparently was kind and loving during the first ten years of his life, but she killed herself because she feared her own child.

His Step-Father was hot headed and one of the settlers who turned Magnus’ village to a prison for people who live there, He tried to drown a innocent young boy who just saw his mother’s dead body.

And Asmodeus was the one who put Magnus thorough a decade of emotional abuse making Magnus harm people training him to be a prince of hell, And Magnus still felt pain locking that monster in limbo.

That was the thing, no matter how much they hurt Magnus still cared about these three people.

Alec tamped down his rage, he gently kissed Magnus’ forehead.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Magnus was sobbing, the first time he’d spoke English since this started.

“Magnus it’s Alec, it not going to hurt you love.”

Magnus had exhausted himself and eventually fell asleep Alec took of his wet clothes dried him off completely, and put him in pyjamas.

Gently putting him in the bed and climbing in after to hold him close. He would keep Magnus safe from the nightmares he would have that night, they could talk about this in the morning but for now his husband needed him.


End file.
